Pop, Rock and Drop it
by Noone the Virgin
Summary: Ow! Get down and funky with this one.


The Strawhats were in a town, shopping for their own personal items. Franky, wanting to restock on cola went and brought a wheelie with him. While he shopped, he saw some Chopper looking at the various candies in the same store he stopped. "Oh, Chopper!" He called. "You got enough money for the sweet stuff?" "Oh, I don't." He said, digging in his pockets. "I already bought some medicine and herbs." "No problem, I'll get some for you! I like the sweet stuff myself from time to time!" Chopper's eyes sparkled. Just like the faggot editors want.

Never mind that.

Amongst the bag of sweets were some strange rock shaped candy. Chopper ate them, only for them to pop uncontrollably in his mouth. "These tickle!" He said, savoring the flavor and sensation. "Oh? Lemme try some!" Chopper gave Franky some of the rock candy. He ate it and was surprised by its tingle. "Whoa, these are pretty upbeat!" "I told you so!" Franky grew to like the candy and took a satchel for himself. When he got back on the ship, he drank some cola while eating the candy. Little did he know the combination would prove to be a blast. While he overlooked some blueprints, he felt a small rumble in his stomach. "Hm? What's up?" He said, looking at his refrigerator. His supply appeared normal. A few minutes later, his stomach rumbled again. "Okay, something's up." He felt a little bloated. His cheeks were expanding. He stumbled back a little. "This doesn't feel good…"

A large belch was heard throughout the Sunny. Everyone stopped for a moment. "What was that?" Usopp asked, fishing with Luffy. Franky came out from his room. "Sorry. That was me." He said. "I never react like that from cola…" A flash went off in his head. "Wait, that rock candy. It did that to me! Chopper!"

Chopper was making medicine with some of the candy Franky brought from him. "It's funny how even Nami and Sanji hate how bitter my medicine is." He said. "Maybe this can make it more bearable." Franky knocked on the door. "Chopper!" "Oh, Franky! Come in!" Franky came in. "Your rock candy gave me an idea! You got any more?" "I do, why?" "I just ate some with cola and it made me burp really loud!" He smiled. "That was you? That made my shelf rumble a little." "Yeah. Remember, cola is my water of life. I just realized what I could use with these!" Franky sneered. Chopper, knowing what he's able to do and create readily gave him the rock candy. "I can't wait to see what you're gonna make!" He said, with sparkly eyes. Just like Oda's cancerous editor wants.

…

Did you know that Kishimoto's editor is the reason Naruto is the way it is? Yep. You can thank that asshole.

MOVING ON, the next day the crew made it to an island. It was a mild day. Franky was smiling. "Ow! Today's the day!" He said, posing. "What are you gonna show us!?" Luffy asked, excited. "It's gonna be something that'll blow your minds! Luffy, Usopp and Chopper's eyes sparkled. Robin saw them from a distance. "Looks like they're up to something." She said, smiling. Near dinnertime, Franky went to the seaside. "Alright, this one's gonna be a big one!" Luffy, Usopp and Chopper were cheering him on. "I'm gonna catch us a big fish for you to cook, Sanji. Ready?" "Hell yeah! Go for it!" Franky went into the water and took out a bottle of cola. He drank it and took out the rock candy and ate it. "Okay, here we go!" He shaped up his arms for the Coup de Burst. "Coup de BURST!" From his arms were the carbonated pressure the cola and the air mixed together. They made a blast bigger than usual in the water, exposing all of the fish in the open. Sanji quickly gathered them all up in a net.

"Awesome!"

"Amazing!"

"More! More! More!"

"Of course-" Franky stopped. "I feel…funny. Something isn't right here…" Nami screamed. "Franky, your ass is growing!" She yelled. Franky looked back to see his rear expanding. "What the-MY ASS IS HUGE!" Usopp couldn't help but laugh a little. It grew larger and larger. "That thing's gonna explode!" Zoro ran into the forest. Everyone else followed suit. Franky looked bloated. He then looked at the camera and flashed a thumbs up.

"Coup de…"

Franky's ass exploded, covering everything within a three mile radius in his gas. All of the trees and plants were stripped of their leaves. The sea was bare and exposed. It was a glorious sight to behold, but not one to be a part of. That day will be known as the Day of Butthurt. Franky's ass will never be the same again.


End file.
